Creepypastaz
by Balck Angel
Summary: Porque sus extrañas experiencias no se limitan a Kong Studios...
1. Mensajes

Tiene mucho tiempo ya que recuerdo esto como si lo hubiera vivido la noche anterior. La verdad es que nunca se lo conté a nadie porque no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, incluso ahora me sigue confundiendo.

Fue… creo que fue el año antes de empezar con el disco de Demon Days, no nos habíamos reunido aún y yo estaba en Los Ángeles, extrañado aún por la música que había salido en el sótano de Iker Turner. Está bien, lo compuse después de haber exorcizado a los fantasmas de mis amigos, pero no le encontraba sentido a que sucediera después y no cuando todavía estaban conmigo.

Luego de eso decidí dejar a Iker y conseguirme mi propio lugar, no fuera cosa de que le pasara algo por la interrupción cósmica de mi álbum.

Encontré un departamento modesto en la ciudad, y aunque me hizo sentir un poco mal que el encargado del edificio me dejara quedarme por ser el baterista de Gorillaz (gran fan nuestro, por cierto), fue muy conveniente hasta que pudiera también conseguir trabajo y pagar renta como una persona normal. Hasta entonces, mi pago era responderle cualquier pregunta que me hiciera sobre la banda.

Valía la pena, tengo que admitir: el departamento no era muy grande, pero tenía una habitación libre para dedicarme a mi nuevo hobbie, la taxonomía. Lo que me faltaba era práctica y algo de buen gusto, pues lo único que había logrado hasta ese momento era una especie de ornitorrinco con pezuñas de cabra.

De todos modos, lo que me interesaba en ese momento no era especializarme en eso sino dormir, sólo dormir; hacía muchísimo tiempo que no podía hacerlo porque siempre había algo que me mantenía despierto hasta el alba o incluso hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.

Para mi sorpresa caí en un sueño muy profundo apenas cerré los ojos. Debió ser el cansancio que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo, pero estaba convencido de que no me despertaría aunque el Titanic se estrellara contra mi cama pensando que era el iceberg que le tocaba en la historia.

Lo extraño de esa noche fue el sueño que tuve, y ni siquiera sé si debería llamarlo así, porque sólo eran sonidos y escenas muy borrosas. Muy angustiante, eso sí: todo lo que podía escuchar era el sollozo de una mujer que parecía suplicar, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decía; y veía siluetas como si una terrible neblina se interpusiera entre ellas y yo, no tenía claro qué eran exactamente. Recuerdo muy bien que la voz de la joven hacía eco en las paredes, que parecían ser de un lugar muy tétrico, como de hospital abandonado.

No le di mucha importancia cuando desperté; creo que me impactó más el hecho de que fueran las tres de la tarde al ver la hora.

Las mismas imágenes siguieron viniendo todas las noches durante un mes, igual de borrosas e intrigantes que la primera vez. No lograba entenderlo, no había nada que me resultara familiar en aquel lugar, ni siquiera podía moverme de donde estaba para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a aquella mujer como para quejarse como lo hacía. Era muy frustrante, la verdad.

Pero mandé todo eso al diablo cuando recibí un mensaje de Noodle para reunirnos en Kong. Se los juro, estaba tan emocionado por saber que ella estaba bien y que volveríamos a tocar todos juntos que olvidé todo eso de intentar resolver el sueño para armar mi equipaje y volver a Inglaterra.

Nos pusimos en marcha para el nuevo disco de inmediato. Me sorprendió descubrir que Noodle se había vuelto una gran compositora, parecía ser que le había ido bien en su viaje a Japón y lo reflejaba en cómo había cambiado. Murdoc estaba más… verde, pero 2D seguía igual. Lo que importaba era que no nos hubiéramos oxidado, claro; fue genial ver que seguíamos siendo igual de buenos.

Con todo el trabajo que teníamos que hacer, incluso el primer día terminamos terriblemente cansados, así que no pude quedarme despierto viendo quién sabe qué cosas como Murdoc; solamente me quedaban fuerzas para llegar y dejarme caer en la cama.

Desperté exaltado a medianoche, mi sueño se había hecho más nítido.

Ahora ya no veía sombras ni siluetas borrosas, podía ver claramente lo que estaba pasando y me daba escalofríos:

Estaba parado en la entrada de aquella habitación fría, sentía como si mis manos estuvieran inmovilizadas por alguna especie de ajustada cadena invisible y cada vez que intentaba caminar o avanzar en el cuarto, era lo mismo que estar en una cinta caminadora, hacer kilómetros y kilómetros pero no ir a ninguna parte. Justo en frente de mí estaba la mujer que sollozaba detrás de la niebla, de cabellos cortos y negros y de piel tan blanca como un lienzo, pero sus ojos estaban tan rojos de llorar que apenas se notaba su color miel. Sus brazos, delgados y pálidos como si ya no tuvieran una gota de sangre, pendían de grilletes que salían de las paredes con sucios azulejos blancos.

Junto a ella estaba un hombre con bata blanca de médico, su pelo del mismo color me hizo pensar que sería uno bastante experimentado. Era alto, más que la joven, y sólo me di cuenta de que el cuerpo de ella estaba envuelto en vendas cuando él comenzó a quitarlas con todo el cariño del mundo mientras la chica suplicaba que la dejara en paz.

La escena era muy bizarra e incoherente, pero lo que más me impactó fue ver las enormes cicatrices bajo las vendas, algunas todavía con sangre seca y suturas disparejas como de película de terror. Ella vio con horror que el médico acercaba una bandeja con relucientes instrumentos de cirugía que se veían demoníacos estando expuestos a la fría luz de la habitación. Esto a él no parecía molestarle, pues solamente soltaba palabras de consuelo como "no es nada", "cálmate" y una que me intrigó muchísimo: "sabes que me lo debes".

Por supuesto que nada de eso lograba apaciguarla, y menos a los movimientos espasmódicos que su casi esquelético cuerpo hacía para intentar escapar del bisturí, el cual el doctor acababa de tomar.

Lo que vi luego de eso es imposible de explicar. No puedo olvidarlo, pero la imagen y la desesperación que sentí no se pueden describir. Sangre, alaridos de dolor continuos, cortes largos y profundos que me dejaron ver todo lo que los malditos libros de Medicina no muestran; tenía muchísimo miedo de que lo mismo me pasara a mí, ya no distinguía que era un sueño.

Así y peores siguieron las pesadillas durante un mes o más, juro que creí perder la cordura y no sabía ni qué día era. Jamás les dije nada a los chicos, pero podía ver que me querían preguntar qué me pasaba: de seguro habían notado mis ojeras terribles y el escándalo de cuando me despertaba en la noche, agitado como nunca.

Tenía miedo de dormir, hasta ese momento no había pensado en cuánta maldad podía tener mi inconsciente o en cuánto daño podía hacerme.

Decidido a mantenerme ocupado, me puse a recorrer Kong Studios de arriba abajo. Algo me decía que había cambios, o cosas que todavía no habíamos descubierto en algún lugar del edificio.

Y era verdad: en el primer piso encontré un enorme cuarto de azulejos blancos, muy parecido al de mis pesadillas, tanto que un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando lo vi. Sin embargo, era espacioso y me serviría para practicar mis "creaciones".

Estaba lleno de viejos diarios, algunos de hacía no mucho tiempo, otros de hacía varios años atrás, rozando la época de los '40. No me quedó otra opción que ir sacando los montones de a poco, mientras de vez en cuando me fijaba en las noticias que ya a le nadie interesarían; hasta que una portada llamó mi atención.

El papel amarillento mostraba la macabra fotografía de una joven mujer recostada en una camilla, sus ojos cerrados daban una expresión de paz que contrastaba con las atroces heridas en su piel, las cuales lucían negras por la gangrena. Reconocí su rostro de inmediato y me asusté, pero en vez de dejar el periódico comencé a leer la nota.

Hablaba de una trágica historia que pudo haber sido una gran novela, pero que estaba en la sección de Policiales. Se trataba de un médico que ya tenía sus años encima y que se había enamorado de una de sus alumnas en la escuela de Medicina. Ella, radiante y enamorada también, había aceptado estar con él, y fueron felices durante un tiempo hasta que la chica tuvo un desliz con otro hombre en una noche de borrachera. El doctor sencillamente no podía perdonarla, por lo que decidió encerrarla en su quirófano personal para hacerle sufrir cada una de las heridas que, según el diario de este hombre decía, le había provocado a su corazón. Antes de la sufrida muerte de su amada y escribir las últimas líneas en su cuaderno de anotaciones, el científico llamó a la policía y se dio un tiro en la boca.

Me quedé helado. Las escenas de mis sueños volvieron a aparecer ante mis ojos como si fueran una película, y de repente recordé qué día era al fijarme en la fecha de impresión: doce de enero de 1992.

Terminé cerrando el cuarto con llave, todavía temblando por la impresión. Tendría que recordar de ahora en adelante no volver a pasar por ese pasillo nunca más, y en ese momento pensé que jamás debí haber exorcizado a Del si eso recibiría a cambio.

Aquél era el doce de enero de 2005 y se cumplían trece años de la muerte de esa mujer.


	2. Códigos

"_Tipea todos los códigos desde el 1 hasta el 1769 si quieres que todos tus deseos se cumplan"_ decía el mensaje que había encontrado mientras buscaba en Internet los códigos en el teclado numérico para los caracteres japoneses. Ya ven, es bastante difícil hacerlo en mi teclado normal y los atajos de la tecla "Alt" eran mi única alternativa; ¡qué complicado era querer escribirle a alguien de mi país natal un simple saludo desde Inglaterra!

Había vuelto a Kong y los chicos habían decidido darme una computadora nueva como regalo de bienvenida. Luego sacamos nuestro segundo álbum y los fans empezaron a ser escupidos de la tierra directo a las disquerías, y no estoy exagerando, la atención que atrajo "Demon Days" fue abrumadora. Por eso me metí en el mundo de las redes sociales, para estar en contacto con nuestros fanáticos y de vez en cuando pasarles algún que otro dato sobre lo que haríamos después, pero había querido prestarle especial atención a la gente de Japón por el simple hecho de que me enorgullecía ser de allí y bueno, mero cariño patrio que nunca creí que sentiría.

En fin, cuando comprobé que los traductores de la web no eran muy de fiar decidí escribir yo misma mis mensajes, lo único que me limitaba era que no tenía las letras en el teclado, y así vuelvo al principio. Para mi mala suerte nadie había tampoco publicado alguna lista de códigos, de modo que tuve que ponerme a averiguarlos por mi cuenta probando desde el primero (estaba segura de que luego sería una gran anécdota).

Esa noche abrí un documento en blanco y me puse a probar combinaciones pacientemente, a veces me causaban gracia las pequeñas imágenes que aparecían, aunque luego del número doscientos dejaron de ser divertidas; mis dedos empezaron a moverse de forma mecánica después del cuatrocientos y ya no necesité llevar la cuenta.

Quinientos.

Seiscientos. Tengo que admitir que dudé un poco al tipear el seiscientos sesenta y seis, pero no fue más que una extraña figura parecida a una D.

Ochocientos.

Mil doscientos y eran las tres y veinte de la mañana. "¿De verdad voy a desperdiciar más tiempo en esto?" me pregunté.

Mil quinientos.

Mil seiscientos, en aquel punto estaba asombrada por la velocidad con la que escribía, sentía que no podía parar aunque me muriera de cansancio.

Llegué a los mil setecientos cincuenta y los caracteres seguían sin aparecer. Gruñí frustrada porque en los próximos días no tendría tiempo de continuar la búsqueda, muchos ensayos y grabaciones se nos venían encima. Me propuse entonces seguir hasta los mil ochocientos y, si ahí no aparecían, me iría a dormir tranquila sabiendo que me había esforzado.

Pero algo extraño pasó cuando me estaba acercando a los mil setecientos setenta: las últimas combinaciones que había hecho estaban formando una palabra en letras borrosas y muy difíciles de leer. "Grati" decía, pero como había muchas palabras que comenzaban de esa forma, la curiosidad me ganó y continué escribiendo.

—Gratitud…— murmuré extrañada al ver completo el mensaje. Muchas pruebas atrás habían aparecido ante mí abecedarios enteros, letras que nunca habría pensado ver, pero jamás una palabra, y mucho menos una tan poco relacionada como "gratitud".

Antes de que pudiera seguir mi tarea la pantalla se congeló sin razón, y no sólo eso, tampoco hubo forma de hacerla funcionar de nuevo. A pesar de haber movido el ratón cuanto pude y de haber apretado toda tecla posible, nada tuvo efecto. Sin embargo, casi entré en pánico cuando el monitor quedó completamente negro de un momento a otro; ¿qué demonios…?

La habitación estaba a oscuras y yo simplemente pude aferrarme al borde de la silla esperando a que la pantalla volviera a la normalidad. No lo hizo, claro. Una pequeña línea blanca parpadeante surgió de la nada en la esquina superior izquierda, era el cursor de escritura y era lo único visible allí, no creía que fuera a aparecer algo más. Quise escribir pero ni una letra se dejó ver, como si el teclado de repente hubiera dejado de funcionar.

Unos segundos después una palabra se deletreó en letras blancas y grandes: "Huff" rezaba, una especie de onomatopeya para un jadeo o un resoplido pensé, porque no existía tal cosa en el diccionario. Ese mismo mensaje fue repitiéndose llenando varios renglones, las letras se hicieron más y más pequeñas hasta que me fue imposible leerlas, estaba tan concentrada siguiendo aquella serie que comencé a escuchar una respiración muy pesada dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero me di cuenta de que a medida que las palabras se hacían ilegibles, el sonido empezaba a hacerse real.

Estaba detrás de mí.

Mi propia respiración se detuvo ante la duda de que fuera yo quien estaba jadeando sin saberlo, el clásico consuelo de "tal vez sea tu imaginación", mas no fue así. Los bufidos eran fuertes y casi podía sentir el aire caliente erizándome los pelos de la nuca.

Nunca antes había experimentado el miedo como en aquel momento y la sola idea de girarme para ver me daba escalofríos.

—_Gratitud, mujer…_— dijo una voz gastada y forzada, se oía como si la persona (si de verdad era una persona) no hubiera hablado en años y se atreviera a abrir la boca por primera vez—_Mírame ahora…_

La orden fue firme pero yo tardé en obedecerla, estaba paralizada. Bajé la cabeza y pasé saliva antes de girar lentamente mi silla, siempre con la cabeza gacha porque no tenía el valor de enfrentar aquella horrible presencia. Me sentí agobiada, el aire de pronto se había helado y los segundos se habían vuelto sinónimos de la eternidad.

Al final me armé de la escasa fuerza que me quedaba y de a poco alcé la mirada, hoy me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque lo que vi estuvo más allá de mis peores pesadillas: era una criatura que nacía de la oscuridad, fue lo primero que noté, su cuerpo era largo y se sostenía igual que un ciempiés sobre cuatro brazos quebrados, deformes; era extremadamente delgado y eso hacía que su gran cabeza resaltara, sobre todo su rostro, totalmente blanco, una mancha negra y goteante le servía de boca, y otras dos iguales eran sus ojos. La única diferencia era que había dos puntos blancos dentro de ellas, sus pupilas.

Para colmo no podía dejar de torcer rápidamente su cuello, como lo hacen las personas a las que les duele o peor, las que tienen un tic. Pero no escuchaba huesos tronando, sino un zumbido cada vez que lo hacía.

Se acercó a mí, tan veloz que apenas pude soltar un gemido de sorpresa (el cual no pude oír) y pegarme al respaldo del asiento, sin embargo fue inútil, pues dos de sus manos sujetaban mi cuello y mandíbula.

—_Te daré lo que deseas…_— susurró mientras la mano que apresaba mi quijada fue metiéndose en mi boca. Abrí los ojos alarmada pero no pude hacer nada para defenderme, su otro par de manos detenía las mías.

El zumbido se hizo más fuerte y vi que examinaba como fascinado la forma en que abría mi boca, alcé la vista al techo negro y una lágrima de impotencia se me escapó.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que bruscamente mi mandíbula se abrió mucho más allá de su límite y mi grito fue bloqueado por el oscuro ser, que entró sin permiso hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta. El dolor fue insoportable, inimaginable, y el cuerpo negro no tenía fin; caí en la inconsciencia luego de unos instantes, no había podido aguantar.

Desperté en el piso de mi cuarto, seguía oscuro y la impresión de lo que había vivido (el recuerdo de la criatura) no me dejó contener el vómito en mi estómago. Débil y asustada, noté que el sonido de la respiración había desaparecido, lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo de la computadora.

Con esfuerzos me aferré a la espalda de la silla y asomé la cabeza para ver la pantalla, esperaba verla negra y escrita toda, pero allí estaba el documento de los códigos tal y como lo había dejado.

"Gratitud" se había borrado.

Los siguientes códigos que probé comenzaron con las letras japonesas.


End file.
